


Fifteen

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post-series fic inspired by a writing prompt posted by TheFakeRedhead.com at Pinterest.  Tommy and Barbara being Tommy and Barbara!
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Fifteen

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I grabbed hold of Tommy’s arm and began to drag him around the corner, ignoring his yelp of surprise. He shook his arm violently, trying to make me let go.

“What in all damnation do you think you are doing Havers?”

I held on with dogged determination.

“Stopping you from going to look for a balcony.”

“I don’t know what…”

“Professor Blackwell ringing any bells? You Sir, need to calm the hell down. You’re at a fifteen and I need you at like, a seven. I don’t want to have to break in a new SIO.”

I knew exactly the moment my words pierced his red mist as I saw the anger leave him. Tentatively I released his arm.

“Thank you, Barbara.”

“As I said, my actions were for purely selfish reasons. Now, shall we go and interview Abbott or do you need a few more minutes?”

“No, I’m fine, and thank you again.”

“No worries. Now, let’s go and kick arse… only not literally.”

Laughing, he put his arm around my shoulder and hugged me.

“I promise I’ll leave any literal arse kicking to you.”


End file.
